Flip-Flop
by LadySnow7
Summary: Adrien pulled out his binoculars. Marinette, the love of his life, was on a date. And he need to get a good view of the whole thing. (AU, switched crushes, but no Ladybug. Chat Noir is the only hero)
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my new story! I hope you guys enjoy and review! Now... Chapter 1...**

Adrien stared at the pigtailed girl in front of him, _Marinette Dupain-Cheng_! Just the very thought of her made him swoon!

Every day he would try to work up the nerve to ask her out, but every day he chickened out too. And every day Nino would punch him on the shoulder and say, "If you don't act fast, someone else will get her!"

Adrien held onto the one little hope that nobody would, and that he would be the lucky first! It wasn't until today that all he wished was that he had headed Nino's many many warnings, for at the end of class, when he was re-filling his backpack he heard something that killed his insides.

"Marinette, I've been meaning to ask you for a while now…" asked Nathaniel, "but would you like to go to the park with me today?"

Adrien hoped, Adrien prayed! That Marinette would say no. But Marinette was too kind and sweet to say no. It still hurt when he heard her say, "Of course! We can go now if you want!"

Nathaniel nodded and they left the classroom together.

Adrien gaped at the door. No. No no no no no no! This can't be happening! This cannot be happening! The very love of his life, Marinette, was going on a date! A DATE!

Nino tapped him on the shoulder, "I hate to say I told you so… but I was right man, you shouldn't have waited so long."

Adrien groaned and let his face fall on his desk.

This

Could

Not

Be

HAPPENING.

Nino patted him on the back and left saying things could be worse. Adrien groaned in response and mumbled, "I don't see how."

When everybody but Adrien had left the classroom, Plagg flew out from Adrien's bag and right in front of his face, snickering.

"Plagg," said Adrien lifting his head from the desk, "couldn't I have just a _little bit_ of sympathy from you?" he asked with a frown

Plagg looked at him dead in the eyes and said, "Adrien, you are Paris' only hero! I bet if you actually tried, this girl, would fall for you."

Adrien put a determined face on and stood up triumphantly as if he had already won Marinette over, "You're right Plagg! But there's only one thing I can and need to do."

.

.

.

.

Adrien pulled out his binoculars.

He had chosen a tree to hide behind that was far enough away that Marinette and Nathaniel couldn't see, but close enough so he still had a good view.

Marinette, the love of his life, was on a date. And he need to get a good view of the whole thing.

It seemed like they were just chatting (no pun intended), but he saw Marinette laughing, so that meant, Nathaniel had made her laugh.

That was bad. Only he should be able to make her laugh.

.

.

.

.

The rest of the date was simple, talking and *shudder* laughing at each other's cheeky comments. By the end, they both seemed happy. Nathaniel more happy than Marinette.

He just hoped he still had a chance. Once during the date Marinette looked over and saw him, but he quickly changed his view to the sky to pretend he was bird watching or something.

The only little birdy he wanted to see was Marinette though.

.

.

.

.

Adrien paced in his bedroom talking to Plagg, who was eating cheese and barely listening to what Adrien was saying.

"-I mean, I'm Chat Noir! I save Paris from destruction, like, every other day! I should be able to ask someone out on a date."

"Mm hmm." said Plagg, petting a wheel of Camembert.

"Do you think she would like Chat Noir?" asked Adrien

"I don't see why not." Plagg lazily replied

"So you would be okay if I tried as Chat Noir?"

Plagg snapped his head up at that one, "W-well… I don't think-"

"Then it's settled! Plagg, Transform me!"

 **Next we're going to have Chat Noir meet Marinette. Even though Chat and Adrien are the same person and Adrien already knows Marinette. But what's a fanfiction if Chat doesn't visit Marinette?**

 **-LadySnow7**


	2. Chapter 2

**It has been a long time. I also haven't updated in forever... No excuse for that! Anyways, this chapter took forever considering its length. But I did add some fluff! And by some I mean a lot.**

 **Now, Chapter 2...**

Chat Noir raced atop the roofs of Paris, wind blowing through his hair, when he saw it, Marinette's bakery.

A big grin stretched across his face as he landed on top of her balcony.

Chat Noir knew Marinette a little bit from the time Nathaniel got akumatized.

Here's how it went…

Adrien first saw the Artist in the library, everyone had taken cover when the hair drier appeared and chased after Chloe. Adrien transformed into Chat Noir and got rid of it using cataclysm.

Chat Noir put together that the Artist was after Chloe and went to her hotel to see if he would come.

After some time of the Artist not coming, Chat went to look in the city, when he saw the Artist flying into Marinette's bedroom.

He listened in on the conversation and then told Chloe that she was out of danger.

Then he went back to Marinette's house just to see Sabrina walking away.

He jumped in front of Marinette.

"Wow, I thought I was going to have to save you from that girl's claw-tches, get it? Claws." he said gesturing to his hands.

"But I haven't even introduced myself." he said dropping on one knee, "I, am Chat Noir." he grabbed her hand and kissed it leaving a blushing Marinette

"Uh, yeah! You save Paris all the time from bad guys. What do you need me for?"

Chat Noir got back up, "A little birdie told me that the Artist won't hurt anyone when you go to his birthday party tonight." he said, "All I need you to do is take his pencil."

"Oh, but I thought you worked alone." said Marinette. More as a statement than a question

"I can't get quite close enough Princess, so I'll need you to grab it for me. Are you up for the task?"

"O-of course Chat Noir."

"Thank you Princess, and I'll see you later tonight."

And with that, Chat Noir gave her a two finger salute and left.

The rest was history. Chat Noir saved the day when Marinette got the pencil from the Artist.

Other than that, Chat Noir and Marinette hadn't seen each other very much. Chat had saved her from the Gamer and then a few others, but it's not actually like they talked to each other much. So when Chat Noir tapped on Marinette's window, Marinette looked surprised to see Chat Noir outside of her window.

Marinette opened the window to let Chat Noir in.

"Chat Noir?" she asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Just here to see my favorite princess." he purred

Marinette blushed and moved aside to let him in.

"So really," Marinette asked, folding her arms, "what's the real reason you're here."

"I-I um…" he stuttered, Marinette raised an eyebrow, "I just…" Chat Noir huffed and gave in, "I heard you went on a date today and I was wondering how it went."

Marinette looked at him skeptically and asked, "Why do you care?"

Chat Noir's eyes widened, "I just, was curious. My… friend, wants to know."

Marinette shrugged, "It was alright, I guess. So who's your friend?"

"My what?" Chat replied

"You know, the friend you're asking for?"

"Oh yeah, them… I can't tell you."

"Why, may I ask?"

"It might reveal my identity." he said slowly

Marinette gave him a smile that made his cheeks go pink, "Well if that's the case, okay."

Chat smiled back, "I just have one more question."

Marinette blinked, "Yes?"

"My friend was also wondering who ever you might be, I don't know, in love with?" Chat cringed at his wording, but how else was he going to ask that?

Marinette blushed, "I-I- What?"

Chat's blush deepened, "Sorry! I shouldn't ask that! I'll leave now."

Marinette grabbed his hand, "Wait! It's okay. You don't need to leave."

"I don't know what to say…" he replied

"Well," Marinette whispered, "tell me about yourself."

Chat smiled, this just kept getting better and better.

 **You know when Chat Noir said he didn't know how to word one of his sentences? That was just me not knowing how. Anyways, hopefully next time won't take as long. Until next time!**

 **-LadySnow7**


End file.
